Category talk:Candidates for deletion
i dont think the thaumaturge page should be deleted. it just needs help to make sure everything is working correctly. Maybe a moderator can stop by and fix it up... Thaumaturge Page The information on this page is already found on the well-linked and more complete School of Ice (found under Create a Character) and Category:Ice (found under Spells) pages. ErinEmeraldflame 05:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya , I put the catagory up for deletion. First because it is listed as a "catagory" and I dont think the admin are planning to list a seperate catagory for all of them. Some of this information can be found under Basic Game Information> Create a character . It list all of the schools on that page . Some have information on their schools main page , and discussion page listing the spells that these students can perform. I do think it is a good idea to have listed on those pages all of the spells that student can perform. Including those that you get from quest and of course the grand spell. Might help new players make up their mind as to what school to choose. Just dont think creating new catagories is the best way to get the information out there. Also ..I would suggest that you not add your user page to the bottom of these wiki pages as a catagory. The best way to follow pages that you like is just clicking the box "follow this page" they will then all be listed on your user page so you can easily keep and eye on the pages you like. Happy Gaming ! MsSandy121 16:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) i dont really want it to be listed as a category, i just need the admin to change it up a little bit so that it's a better page... Um Trying to delete a picture I uploaded. I didn't know what I was doing and made a noob move. Katherine Deathpants 03:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Evil Crow I thought it was Evil Crow ,sorry. SubterraAce Well Trained Do not delete this talent. It is the correct spelling. No, it does not have a hyphen. Katherine Deathpants 16:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Storm Shield(talent) The talent Storm Aura is no longer what that slot in the talent is known as in the wizard101 game that talent is known as "Storm Shield". I am aware that I am the only contributor but that doesn't mean I am wrong. (Talon hawkbane 18:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC)) Making a new page at an invalid (improperly capitalized/formatted) name instead of prompting (with an Admin tag) a renaming of the old page and the dozens of associated pages is wrong. Repeatedly doing it after it was removed by an Admin is also wrong. The page is now properly tagged, and it can get done when there is time to track down the many things the change affects on the site. Erin 06:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The clash item card.png item is not fake. havent you people ever seen it like this? Santa22 21:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The image should be the standard item card image as is the standard on the site. Erin 06:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) PIGGE PAGE I vote this one for too many caps explaining his own pet not on his talk page and also not doing it right --Mcdconner 13:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dark Pixie What the heck is wrong with this? It could be a backup for Death Pixie There is no Dark Pixie in the game. There is a Death Sprite though. Please make sure to have proof of it or make sure the information is correct. Laura Which is why I put it up for deletion :P i got a little mixed up between Death Sprite Ghost Dragon Delete Image Candidate I do not see why this image should be removed. I added it correctly, through my registered user account from my own computer. I took the picture, and edited said picture, myself. Requesting that deletion tag be removed as there is no violation. Kestrel WyrmTalon 19:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :It should be a png of the file name which the page is already trying to display. Erin 19:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It is a .png, what's the problem? I don't seem to understand. The .png in it's name is because it's NAMED that way on my computer so I know it from the photoshop file. Kestrel WyrmTalon 19:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Its a jpg. Erin 19:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) -massive blush- I uploaded the same image twice by mistake - I thought I had uploaded the png. I have rectified the problem - please excuse me. Thank you for telling me or I would have kept thinking the thing was a png and fought with the fencepost over it :D Kestrel WyrmTalon 19:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC)